


Silver Moonlight.

by WhisperLucifer



Series: TaeKai Oneshots. [2]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Blood and Violence, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It's nothing too graphic though, M/M, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperLucifer/pseuds/WhisperLucifer
Summary: Jongin lost Taemin decades ago, but when he finally returns to him... he's not quite the Taemin he remembers.





	Silver Moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Here I am with a new taekai fic! I'm not entirely sure what this is, and I haven't written taekai in such a long time but this came to me after watching Taemin's first MV teaser when I was listening to audiomachine's new album. Don't ask, my brain works in the strangest ways haha. Also I may have watched a little too much Underworld and Vampire Diaries, so there is that too.  
> If this kind of story isn't you thing, that's fine, just please don't come giving me a hard time about it, just close the tab and quietly move on to a fic you _do_ like ^^  
> Anyway, I'm sorry if this is a little disjointed or not up to standard, I'm just really happy to have written taekai again and wanted to share it with you all so... I hope you enjoy it at least a little ^^  
> Unbeta'd, so please excuse any mistakes ♡♡
> 
> ** Please Note: ** There is a character death in this fic, it isn't either Taemin or Jongin but please be aware of it.

*****

Jongin had always felt drawn to the moon.

Even now he remembered how, as a small child, he would sneak out of the house on the night of the full moon to lie in the clearing in the nearby forest and let himself be bathed in its silvery light.

To Jongin, the moon had never just been a reflection of the sun's light the way it was to so many. No. To Jongin the moon had always been a symbol of comfort, a reminder that you don't have to walk in the sun to be beautiful- to feel alive.

It had been such a long time, after all, since Jongin had been alive.

The family that he’d called his own were long dead, and though they had abandoned Jongin the very same night he came home with his neck mangled and bleeding, he had watched over them, protected them silently. Decade after decade, until one by one, like flowers beneath heavy snowfall they withered, and eventually died.

And so for over a century Jongin walked the Earth alone, living in fear of the sun that now burned his skin like paper, but still in love with the moon. Alone, until he returned to his hometown and found a coven of vampires living amongst the humans.

Those vampires became his new family, and though they still lived in secret, taking only what they needed to survive, Jongin was happy.

Until a mismatched family and immortality was no longer enough for him. Jongin was lonely; empty in a way he hadn’t been since he watched his entire bloodline fade until there was nothing left but him. A vampire, who, despite being one of the strongest of his coven and seemingly had the whole world at his feet, desired something  _ more _ . Something real, something warmer than the ice that had crystalised the heart inside him that beat only when he’d fed, the fresh blood coursing through him making him stronger than ever.

And then Jongin met Taemin.

A human man around the age Jongin had been before he became a vampire, full of life, spirit and warmth that not even the sun could rival.

Taemin was beautiful smiles, sparkling eyes and breathy laughter. He was tender kisses beneath the silver birch trees, soft hands against cold skin in the dead of night and heated embraces in a forest clearing beneath the light of the silver moon.

Taemin loved the moon as Jongin did… until he didn't.

Jongin watched, as Taemin then grew suddenly distant, appeared vulnerable in a way that made him seem almost constantly frightened. Not of Jongin, never of Jongin because he hadn’t told Taemin that he was a vampire. Couldn’t find the right time, the words lodging painfully in his throat on the occasions he did try.

Taemin’s blood would sing to Jongin, humming beneath the blue spider webs of his veins as though begging to be tasted. But Jongin never did. He was too afraid of hurting his beautiful human lover, too afraid of losing him should he ever discover the truth.

But then one night Taemin disappeared with the setting of the sun, and Jongin lost him anyway. His path illuminated by the light of the full moon Jongin searched for Taemin, terrified that something had happened to him. He’d called Taemin’s name until no more sound would come, and he cried that night for the first time in centuries in the clearing where they had first met. He cried for the love that had been stolen from him without warning. Why, he never knew.

Jongin never saw Taemin again.

The years came and went, and Jongin’s family told him to forget the boy with stars in his eyes and the warmth of the sun beneath his skin. But he never did, and each day as he hid from the light until nightfall, Jongin was tortured by Taemin’s scent that he swore still lingered on the sheets of a bed he never slept in because although vampires  _ could  _ sleep, most of them rarely did, and Jongin was no exception now that he no longer had Taemin to curl around and rest beside.

Decades went by, Jongin and his coven would soon be looking for a place to move on to, and one night he found himself standing in the clearing in the thick trees, the light of the moon glinting off the small natural pond that had been there longer than Jongin had.

He hadn’t visited this place in years.

Something was different tonight though. The owls were silent, there were no mice scuttling through the undergrowth in search of food. Even the heady summer breeze seemed to be holding its breath.

Waiting.

But not before Jongin caught it: the scent of musk lingering in the air. Unmistakable in the way in settled into his bones, familiar but at the same time, strange.

“ Taemin?” Jongin called, spinning around and staring into the black of the trees that surrounded him.

It took only seconds for Jongin to spot him, once dark brown eyes glowing a brilliant golden yellow so different to the red of Jongin’s own when they weren’t hidden beneath contact lenses.

“ _ Vampire! _ ” Taemin almost hissed, face partially shrouded in shadow as he took a single step forward. “You’re a vampire.”

Jongin frowned. “How did you know?” granted, red eyes weren’t exactly a common thing to see, but still, vampire shouldn't have been Taemin’s first conclusion.

“ I can smell it on you.” Taemin whispered.

The almost full moon drifted out from behind a blanket of clouds then, and seeing Taemin bathed in silver light for the first time in decades, Jongin was struck once again with just how  _ beautiful  _ he was.

And how young he still looked, as though he hadn’t aged a day since he last saw him. “Taemin, what happened to you? Where did you go?”

But Taemin wasn't listening, his gaze fixated now instead on the moon high above them. The same moon that he had loved and then feared for reasons Jongin was now beginning to understand.

“ I should never have come back here.” Taemin turned and darted back beneath the cover of the trees before Jongin could so much as take a step towards him.

Of course Jongin followed, darting through the pitch black forest with ease, guided by Taemin’s scent and the wild beat of his heart.

Taemin was afraid, angry and confused. Jongin could feel his emotions as though they were his own.

A howl pierced the silence of the night like a newly sharpened knife; thick with so much pain it almost brought Jongin to his knees.

“ I won’t lose you again, Taemin.” Jongin spoke into the darkness. “So please don't run. Not from me.”

Taemin was close by. He could feel his gaze on him, watching from the trees as the pieces finally began to fall into place.

“ I know now why you fear the moon, Taemin, why you stopped wearing the silver bracelet I bought you.” Another howl, a whisper of fear rustling through the forest. “I know now why you left at sunset one night and I never saw you again.”

Rounding a large oak, Jongin found himself face to face with Taemin. He no longer wore a shirt and his pants were torn from running so fast through the trees. He panted heavily as his eyes began to glow again, his teeth now elongated and sharper than that of a shark.

“ Taemin,” Jongin whispered, wondering why his skin prickled with the beginnings of fear when Taemin growled low in his throat. A warning. “You’re a lycan.”

Lightning fast, Taemin struck out, shoving Jongin so hard he almost cracked the trunk of the tree he hit clean in two.

“ Taemin what are you  _ doing _ ?” Jongin cried, jumping to his feet and watching the way Taemin circled him, showing himself as the predator he now was. “It’s Jongin, don't you remember me?”

“ _ Vampire! _ ” Taemin growled, charging him again.

This time Jongin was ready, and they clashed together in a war of claws and fangs and the desire to see blood spilled on the forest floor.

Vampires and Lycans had never been able to co-exist in the same place for, and now Jongin understood why. But no matter how many times Taemin jumped at him, shoved him down only to pull him back to his feet just to throw him against the nearest tree, Jongin could only inflict superficial damage at most.

It wasn't that he wasn't strong enough, wasn't that he couldn't throw Taemin down the nearest embankment if he wished it. It was that Jongin didn’t  _ want  _ to.

Despite being a vampire, a creature most others would see as a soulless monster Jongin had always loved too much, cared too deeply.

Taemin had been his  _ mate _ , once upon a time. So no matter how much instinct screamed at him to tear into Taemin’s jugular and be done with it, he  _ couldn't _ .

The eternity of guilt that would surely follow would be a weight too great to bear.

“ Fight back!” Taemin all but screamed when he pinned Jongin to the ground, hands around his throat and claws digging into his skin. “Why won’t you fight back?”

The full moon wasn't until the following night, so if the Lycan lore Jongin had read about years ago held any semblance of truth then Taemin wouldn't be able to completely shift into his wolf form. He had fangs and claws, eyes that glowed in the dark and a thirst for blood and violence he’d never had before but he was still at least partly human. Taemin was still in there somewhere.  _ His  _ Taemin was still in there.

“ I can’t fight you Taemin, I  _ won’t _ !”

“ WHY NOT?”

“ Because I love you!” Jongin shouted, shoving Taemin off of him and scrambling up the nearest tree in the hope that the height would give him some kind of advantage.

He had no idea if wolves liked to climb trees.

“ You love me?” Taemin’s voice echoed through the forest, sharp and full of bitterness. “If you love me so damned much then why did you never tell me what you are- that you’re a fucking  _ vampire  _ of all things?”

Jongin tried to track Taemin’s voice as he spoke, figure out where exactly he was, but the sound was distorted, difficult to pinpoint. “If you love me, why didn't you make me a vampire too, before I could get attacked and turned into  _ this?  _ I thought I was going to die that night Jongin and you weren’t there! _ ” _

“ If you were a vampire already you  _ would  _ have died.” Jongin called, “A true lycan bite is like poison to vampires, Taemin. Don’t you know that?”

Silence followed. The eerie kind of silence that somehow managed to sound like mindless noise inside your head… the kind of silence that warned of danger.

“ I know,” Taemin’s voice was suddenly behind him. “In fact I’m counting on it.”

Jongin turned in time for Taemin to leap at him, knocking him straight out of the tree and sending them both crashing into the forest floor. He was pinned beneath Taemin’s body, and though he still looked just as lithe as he always had done, he was so strong now that Jongin could barely move.

“ You think you know pain, yet you have no idea what true pain feels like,” Taemin’s voice was low in his ear, breath warm and damp against his throat as Taemin scraped his teeth lightly over the exposed skin. “But don’t worry Jongin, you will. I promise you that.”

“ Don’t do this Taemin. Please,” Jongin closed his eyes to hide his tears. “I love you… please.”

Taemin pulled back a fraction, and for a wild second Jongin thought he might kiss him. “Sorry lover, Taemin isn’t here anymore. Not really.” The smirk that curved his lips was a dangerous as it was empty. “Just the monster that wears his face like a mask and his body like armour. Just like you.”

“ I refuse to believe that.” Jongin was openly crying now.  _ Felt too much and loved too deeply.  _ “The love we shared all those years ago? The love that I  _ know  _ drew you back here tonight, that love was the purest thing I’ve ever seen.” He wished more than anything to reach up and press a hand to Taemin’s cheek, brush his fingers through the thick locks of his hair. “So we could never be monsters, Taemin. Not us.”

For a second Taemin just looked at him in what appeared to be contemplation, chest still heaving and hands trembling where they pressed Jongin’s wrists into the ground beneath them. But before either of them could say anything more there was a flash of shadow and then Taemin was sent barrelling off Jongin, colliding with the nearest tree with a sickening crack and a hollow howl of pain.

“ Taemin!” Jongin shouted, scrambling to his feet in time to see Taemin briefly do the same before the sound of gunfire rang out through the forest and he slumped to the floor once more.

Rounding on Chanyeol and Sehun, two vampires from his coven that he had always thought of as brothers, Jongin shook with the effort it took to keep from simply ripping them apart for causing Taemin pain. “What did you shoot him with Chanyeol? What did you  _ do?”  _ he hissed when silence followed his question.

“ Silver bullet.” Chanyeol said nonchalantly. “Been able to smell him around town for the last few days. Filthy dog.”

The sound that rumbled up from deep in Jongin’s chest then was so animalistic it startled even him. “That’s no dog, Chanyeol. That’s  _ Taemin!” _

“ Taemin as in the human you fell in love with Taemin?” Sehun asked, eyes wide with shock. “But he attacked you, Jongin, he was going to-“

“ It makes no difference, it’s not Taemin any more.” Chanyeol cut in. “That  _ thing _ isn’t even human.”

“ And neither are we!” Jongin spat, venom in every word. “Shall I throw you out into the sun at dawn Chanyeol, see how  _ human  _ you feel then?”

“ Jongin… Jongin…” Taemin whimpered, eyes unfocused and body trembling as pain rocked through it.

When Jongin made to kneel beside him, Chanyeol stopped him with a firm arm across his chest. “No, Jongin. He is to be taken back to father so he can make sure the job is finished properly.”

“ So he can  _ kill  _ him?” Jongin choked on the words. “Chanyeol this is  _ Taemin _ . Had he been a vampire I would have taken him as my life mate and-“

Chanyeol shook his head and Sehun glanced away from the scene entirely. “But he isn’t a vampire, and what’s done is done. It’s been this way for centuries, Jongin, you  _ know  _ that.”

“ Get out of my way.” Jongin ordered, crimson eyes narrowing when Chanyeol refused. “I won’t tell you again Chanyeol.  _ Move _ .”

Both Chanyeol and Sehun were younger than him in terms of how long they’d been vampires, and so Jongin was only half surprised when Chanyeol relented and let him pass.

Within seconds Jongin was knelt on the ground, pulling Taemin into his arms. “Burning…” Taemin mumbled almost incoherently. “Feels like I’m burning.”

“ You’re okay baby, you’re okay.” Jongin tried to sound more sure than he felt, the endearment that he hadn’t uttered in decades spilling easily from his lips. “You’re going to be just fine I promise.” Jongin pushed Taemin’s sweat dampened fringe back from his face in an effort to distract himself from watching the silver poison spreading through Taemin’s veins from the bullet wound in the right side of his chest.

“ Chanyeol no!” Sehun’s voice rang out a fraction of a second before the tell tale click of a gun pierced Jongin’s ears as though it had already been fired.

Instinct to protect his mate kicked in, fast and uncontrollable, and before Chanyeol could even pull the trigger Jongin had rounded on him and punched a hole straight through his chest.

It was over in seconds, and Jongin was only aware of what had happened when he held out Chanyeol’s heart, still pulsing in the palm of his hand stained red with thick, warm blood.

“ You killed him,” Sehun looked stricken, gaze flickering between Jongin and Chanyeol’s lifeless form. “Jongin, you  _ killed  _ him! Your own brother!”

Jongin discarded the heart and ignored the wave of guilt that surged through his chest. “Because he gave me no  _ choice! _ ” he cried, just wanting Sehun to somehow understand. “Taemin is my  _ mate _ , if not by blood then by heart and soul.” His body took on a protective stance in front of where Taemin lay curled in on himself, shaking and mumbling nonsense. “You know what that means Sehun, you  _ know  _ that I will protect him with everything I have and if that means taking a life in the process? Then so be it.”

“ But Taemin tried to kill you-“

“ It makes no difference. Taemin is mine to protect, do you understand me, Sehun?”

For the longest moment Sehun didn't say anything, but when Taemin groaned in pain and Jongin flinched in response something about Sehun seemed to soften then, and he nodded once. “You can’t go back home, and when they find out what happened to Chanyeol they’ll hunt you down. Both of you.”

“ If that’s the way it must be,” Jongin sighed, “Then I have no choice but to accept it.”

Sehun stepped closer to Taemin then, holding his hands up in surrender when Jongin hissed at him in warning. “I mean him no harm Jongin, I swear to you. But if he has any hope of surviving I need to get that bullet out so that he can heal. Now.”

Nodding his consent, Jongin watched as Sehun quickly got to work, grabbing a small piece of broken tree branch for Taemin to bite down on so that he wouldn’t bite off his own tongue.

“ Why not make me do it?” Jongin questioned, throat tightening with emotion as he watched Sehun dig his own fingers into Taemin’s chest in an effort to retrieve the bullet before the damage was too much for Taemin’s lycan healing abilities to be able to reverse.

Sehun laughed. A soft and sad little thing, “Nobody should have to pull bullets out of their own mate, Jongin. I’m not saying that I agree with what you did because I just lost one of my brothers.” He winced when Taemin writhed in pain as he tried to retrieve the bullet. “Two brothers, actually. But I also can’t say that I wouldn't have done the same thing so… I understand. I think. Taemin became the centre of your world the day you first laid eyes on him- I think we all saw it before you did.”

“ I’m sorry, Sehun.” Jongin truly was sorry, and more than relieved when Sehun managed to remove the bullet and packed the wound with gauze and dressings from the bag he’d had slung over his shoulder.

He and Chanyeol must have been walking home from the doctors’ surgery where they sometimes volunteered to help (vampires weren’t exactly squeamish, you see, it also meant they could keep an eye on the towns blood supply) when they heard Jongin and Taemin fighting.

“ You need to get him out of here, travel as far as you can but then make sure he rests.” Sehun told him quickly, handing Jongin his bag of supplies. “Take this, you’ll need to find clothes from somewhere, and food for Taemin for when the full moon is over. It’ll be hard on him tomorrow, and he’ll be aggressive, much more than he was tonight. Be careful Jongin, one true bite is all it takes and then nobody will be able to help you.”

Jongin nodded, already gathering a barely conscious Taemin up into his arms. “How do you know all this? There hasn't been a lycan around here for centuries.”

Sehun shrugged, “I read. A lot.” His expression grew more serious than ever. “I’ll burn Chanyeol’s body and tell father that you took off with Taemin and Chanyeol is tracking you. It’ll by you some time, at least.”

“ Why would you do this for me, Sehun?” Jongin couldn't help but ask. “I just murdered our brother-“

“ Who was about to shoot you in the back like a coward to slow you down enough so that he could finish Taemin off.” Sehun interrupted. “It’s done. You should just get Taemin out of here, and forget about this place. It’s no longer safe for you here.”

Nodding, Jongin moved as close to Sehun as he could with Taemin still in his arms, and pressed a single, gentle kiss to his forehead. “Goodbye, Sehun. And thank you for everything.”

“ Wait, before you go!” Sehun cried, “Take this.”

It took a moment for Jongin to realise that Sehun was offering to him the ring that he’d been wearing since the day he’d come to their coven. A ring infused with the magik of a powerful witch who had been his lover long ago. A ring that protected him from the sun and enabled him to walk in its light the way he had done before he became a vampire.

Jongin shook his head. “Sehun I can’t take this, it’s precious to you and-“

“ And you need it far more than me.” Sehun insisted, “The coven can only track you by night, this will allow you to gain the distance you need to stay safe.”

“ But… when father took it from you years ago, it didn’t work.” Jongin frowned at the memory of his father’s hand catching fire despite him wearing the ring.

Sehun smiled then. “That’s because the ring must be given as a gift or it will be nothing more than what it appears to be, a simple gold ring.” He explained, already sliding the ring onto Jongin’s finger. “Father tried to take it from me, but I am gifting it to you, so that its magic can protect you the way it’s always protected me.”

“ Words won’t ever be enough,” there were tears in Jongin’s eyes again, threatening to spill and never stop. “Thank you, Sehun. I love you.”

“ And I love you, now  _ go! _ ”

Moments later and Jongin was running, Sehun already far behind him and Taemin clutched protectively against his chest as the world became a blur around them.

Jongin didn't know how long or how far he travelled, but the sky was beginning to show the first signs of dawn approaching when he found an abandoned cabin in an unfamiliar woodland that he deemed safe enough at least for now.

In the hours that had passed since Jongin had left his family behind, Taemin had barely stirred, not even when he’d laid him down on a bed that looked like it hadn’t been slept in, in decades and covered him with sheets he’d had to shake free of dust and leaf litter.

Jongin had lay beside Taemin for hours, finding comfort in the gentle rise and fall of his chest that told him that he was still alive.

That he was fighting the silver poison to come back to him.

Jongin barely noticed the sun climbing higher in the sky beyond the dirty cabin window, only when golden light spilled across the bed and over his legs did he jump instinctively to get out of the way only to realise that he wasn't actually burning. Instead, he felt oddly warm in a way he knew he must have felt before, but it was barely the whisper of a memory now.

Sehun had been right. The sun was no longer an enemy thanks to the gift his brother had given him.

“ Shouldn't you be burning alive right about now?” Taemin’s voice, although quiet, startled Jongin, but he couldn't keep from smiling when he noticed Taemin gazing at him.

“ I would be, but Sehun gave me an amazing gift that I’ll tell you all about later. How’re you feeling?” Jongin reached out tentatively to run his fingers through Taemin’s hair, but curled them away before he could.

“Like I was shot in the chest with a silver bullet.” Taemin laughed softly. “You can touch me y’know,” he sounded so so tired. “I won’t bite.”

Jongin scoffed quietly. “I don't think right now is the time for bad jokes.”

“ I wasn't joking. Last night I-“ Taemin looked so small and lost in that moment, curled beneath the sheets. “I can’t even begin to explain how sorry I am Jongin, I came back to find you and I almost-“

“ It was the night before the full moon, I understand Taemin.” Jongin carded his fingers through Taemin’s thick hair. “It wasn't your fault. I have to ask though, why did you come back after all these years?”

This time it was Taemin who reached out, pressing a warm hand to Jongin’s cheek, his eyes now the dark brown Jongin had lost himself in countless time and sparkling a little like they used to; with love. “Like you said, I was drawn back to the love I’d once had. I couldn’t stay away from you any longer. I didn't know you were a vampire until I could smell you in the clearing and then suddenly you were a threat where the love of my life used to be. I was so scared, Jongin.”

Carefully, Jongin pulled Taemin to him then, cradling him against his chest and pressing kiss after kiss into his hair. “I missed you so much, Taemin, and you don't have to be scared anymore.” Jongin whispered, frowning when he felt wetness against his skin.

“ Baby why are you crying?” Jongin gripped Taemin gently, pulling him away until he could see his tear stained face.

“ Because I have every reason to still be scared. Tonight is the full moon, Jongin, I could hurt you…  _ kill  _ you even and I wouldn't be able to live with myself.” He leaned into Jongin’s hand, more tears spilling down his face. “You should go whilst you can, leave me here-“

“ No!” the shout startled them both. “I’m  _ not  _ leaving you, Taemin.” Jongin spoke firmly, would not be swayed no matter what Taemin said. “I lost you once already, and like I told you before I won’t lose you again. I  _ can’t _ , I love you too fucking much to stand it.”

“ But you life is-“

“ My life is with  _ you _ .” Jongin said before Taemin could get himself more upset. “I’m not saying it’s going to be easy, but I need you so much I have to  _ try _ . Unless…” his stomach suddenly dropped in horror. “Unless you don’t want me- don’t  _ love  _ me anymore.”

The kiss came without warning, but Jongin melted into it and finally realised what people meant when they spoke of home sometimes being a person rather than a place. Taemin was his home, and it felt so good to hold him in his arms again, to share kisses like they’d die if they stopped that he shook from the intensity of it.

“ I’ve always loved you Jongin,” Taemin whispered against his lips. “I always will.”

Jongin pulled him down into a heated kiss that had Taemin gasping in both pleasure and pain. “Careful,” Taemin laughed softly, pushing him away gently. “I’m wounded remember?”

“ Sorry, sorry.” Jongin apologised, shifting them carefully so that Taemin was resting against the mattress once more, with Jongin pressing chaste kisses into his skin as he went. “You should rest and I’ll go find you some food… what?” he asked when he noticed Taemin gazing at him strangely.

Taemin smiled. “I’ve never seen you in sunlight before.” He stroked careful fingers across Jongin’s cheekbone. “And your eyes, they were always brown.”

“ Contacts,” Jongin mumbled, feeling strangely vulnerable beneath the intensity of Taemin’s gaze. “It’s weird right? Do I look weird?”

Taemin shook his head fondly. “You could never look weird, Jongin. I was going to say you look beautiful. You  _ are _ beautiful.”

“ I think maybe you’re just looking into my eyes and seeing a reflection of yourself.” Jongin told him.

Taemin laughed softly and hit him playfully. “I think you’re full of shit.”

“ Perhaps.” Jongin smiled. “But it’s still true. I don’t know what happened to you, or where you’ve been, and I can only hope that one day you'll tell me everything... but you’re still as beautiful as you’ve always been.”

“ Even though I’m a lycan now?” insecurity weighed heavily in Taemin’s voice.

“ You’re still you, and you’re still my Taemin.” Jongin promised with a tender kiss. “You’ll always be my Taemin.”

“ Only yours.” Taemin agreed, curling up close and resting his head back on Jongin’s chest. “A lycan and a vampire, a little strange don't you think?”

Wrapping his arms around Taemin’s shoulders, Jongin squeezed him gently. “Maybe, maybe not.” He kissed Taemin’s hair again just because he could. “Either way I think it suits us perfectly, don’t you think.”

“ I think I’m going to spend forever with you, and deal with everything else as it happens.”

Jongin hummed in response, too choked up with emotion to speak and full of love as he listened to Taemin slowly fall asleep in his arms. Finally back where he belonged. Back where he should have always been.

Perhaps it was strange, unheard of even, for a vampire and a lycan to love one another the way he and Taemin did. One of them cursed to exist only beneath the light of the moon (although clearly things were different now) and the other cursed only to fear it. But perhaps that didn't really matter so much, because in the end Jongin and Taemin were Fated to fall in love, to find one another again after so much time spent apart,

And maybe, just maybe… that was more than enough.

*****

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry Chanyeol, but in this case it had to be done ;;;  
> Please let me know what you thought, but no flames please ♡♡


End file.
